


Mitzvah

by superbaturalross



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dragon!, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, i'm not jewish but discussions of judaism, jewish gary green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbaturalross/pseuds/superbaturalross
Summary: Mitzvah - noun, plural mitz·voth, mitz·vot, mitz·vos [Sephardic Hebrew meets-vawt, mits-; Ashkenazic Hebrew mits-vohs] /Sephardic Hebrew mitsˈvɔt, mɪts-; Ashkenazic Hebrew mɪtsˈvoʊs/; English mitz·vahs [mits-vuh z] /ˈmɪts vəz/. Hebrew.(1) any of the collection of 613 commandments or precepts in the Bible and additional ones of rabbinic origin that relate chiefly to the religious and moral conduct of Jews.(2) any good or praiseworthy deed.





	Mitzvah

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE shoutout to my loves,  
> [SwiftEmera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera)  
> [Blue_Wonderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/pseuds/blue_wonderer)  
> [FoxVII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxVII/pseuds/FoxVII)  
> For the betaing, the constant reassurances, and just general all-around awesome people. This story was just a pile of garbage before they helped me polish it up :)

**Mitzvah**

A _mitzvah_ means good deed, at least that’s what Gary was taught growing up in the Green household. It wasn’t until he was in his Talmud class in Hebrew Studies when he was much older that he found that the concept of _mitzvah_ was much deeper than he had initially thought.

Ever the stalwart researcher, Gary went straight into the Hebrew texts and found that a _mitzvah_ was more than just a good deed, it was a direct connection with the Lord. Every _mitzvah_ is a good deed, however, not all good deeds are _mitzvahs._ It’s more than just an action. The whole concept is reserved for a state of being, of doing good for good’s sake because that’s what it means to be a Jewish person living in the modern age. It strengthens the connection with not only a higher being and a heavenly power, but it also connects him to everyone around. With that, Gary resolves in high school to find a job where he could help people every single day. When the Time Bureau recruitment pops up and Rip Hunter shows up at Gary’s door, he knows that this is his calling: a way to truly embody the concept of _mitzvah._

However, what he thought would be running around through time, helping displaced people and solving anachronisms became an intense few years of training. And even then, he’s not quite sure if he’s a spy, a police officer, a time cop, or what. (Sometimes he wants to just write Space Cowboy on his resume, but that’s a challenge for another time.)

But there are a few things he observes without fail: _Shabbat,_ the day of rest from sundown on Friday to Sundown on Saturday. The lack of electronics is quite refreshing and he spends that time reading for leisure, since any study and work is prohibited during that sacred time.

He also observes _Kashrut:_ the set of Judaic laws dictating the preparation of food. And he prays, every single day—but having faith in the Time Bureau is difficult for Gary. There are so many misconceptions about the Jewish faith, and with them come the flat out assumptions.

_“Are you a zionist?”_

_“No.”_

_“This cheeseburger doesn’t have pork in it. That means it’s, like, basically Kosher, right?”_

_“Not Kosher. It has cheese.”_

_“Wait, you can’t have cheese?”_

_“Not with meat.”_

_“Ugh, so many rules.”_

_“You know you’re not exactly responsible for learning them, right?”_

_“Whatever, man.”_

He’s been tempted so many times to just stop, keep his faith more private—surely He wouldn’t judge him for wanting to make his work life easier. But then Gary realizes that doing so—even though he’d never begrudge someone for being more or less observant in their own faith—he’s severing his own personal connection with his Faith. And that alone is enough for him to realize that there’s much more at stake than a few traditions here and there.

So he’s determined to come out stronger than ever. He’ll answer questions, of course, he’s happy to. If someone wants to learn more about what he believes in, Gary’s an open book. But if it’s just to antagonize him, he shuts it down immediately without a fight. It’s not worth it.

#

When he’s finally able to go on missions, they—well, _he_ ends up being the one with the privilege of meeting the Legends.

He’s heard stories about them from Rip—though Gary honestly suspects that Rip Hunter is more fond than frustrated and that the often-mysterious founder of the Time Bureau carries a certain torch for the team, though he’d never admit it out loud. So Gary’s initial impression is nowhere near as negative as Ava’s is. They’re a team. And for the first time—as Gary interacts with them -- he feels like this is a group of outcasts that belong together. He feels like he has a family.

So he jumps at the opportunity to work closer with Ava Sharpe and more importantly, her asset: the crew of the Waverider. Ava’s as fierce as a lioness and Gary respects her immensely. After all, it can’t be easy being where she is. And when Rip Hunter leaves the bureau he created - seems like a trend, Gary notes -  they both decide to take a special interest in the Legends.

He grows fond of Zari, especially, when she’s stuck in the time loop (he facilitated, hello he doesn’t really want to die). It’s fulfilling to be in the presence of someone else with a _mitzvah._ Or rather, her own kind of _mitzvah_ through her family.

Slowly the rest of the team opens up and Gary becomes a de-facto member of the Legends.

But everything changes when he meets John Constantine.

Gary’s often wondered why he’s never been altogether romantically inclined. He danced with Julie Rosenberg at his bar mitzvah; Noa Klein at his sweet sixteen; and Rachel Spivak at his graduation. However, apart from breaking up and remaining the dearest of friends, Gary had never held anything but the utmost fondness for these ladies. They’re like sisters to him.

At the end of the mission working with John Constantine—everything becomes crystal clear, as his lips press to John’s in a chaste but meaningful kiss.

(And if, when Gary goes home, he tells his rabbi that he’s met the man he’s going to marry—well that’s between him and his Rabbi.)

When Ava becomes even more involved with the Legends, Gary takes a bit of a step back. After all, closeness or not, he’s always going to be an outsider to this ragtag team—and frankly he’s set his sights on other prospects.

Being a specialist of the occult, John knows a little bit of a whole lot of everything. And this, Gary is grateful for.  It’s refreshing for once to not have to explain the minutiae of Judaism and the customs and traditions. Gary didn’t go to rabbinical school, he went to Harvard. He studied Physics, not the Torah or the Tanakh, even though he was far more knowledgeable about both than most other people his age. But there’s a certain lightness that accompanies not having to give the equivalent of a TED talk every time he explains that he doesn’t mix meat and dairy.

 

#

“Careful, love. Hold it steady—steady-- and-- _got it_.”

It’s days like this where Gary’s thankful that he split off from the Time Bureau to work with John Constantine. True, nothing’s really happened since their kiss at a Dungeons and Dragons game which resulted in dry humping against the bathroom door after the guests had left. They’ve been purely professional.

Though not for a lack of trying on John’s part—but Gary doesn’t do casual hookups. And John just screams ‘casual hookup’ to him. Gary glances over at him and a crooked smile forms across his face as he watches John cast his spell on the sea dragon. (And he takes a moment to geek out because OMG dragons? Time travel? Best job ever?)

Of course it’s _in_ the geeking out that Gary falls victim to a scorching flame that nearly burns him to a crisp. Well. It’s not a direct flame. The flame was pointed away, but it was really hot! And it hurt! And he makes it very known when he sinks on top of the boulder, clutching his shoulder and gritting his jaw in pain.

“Alright there, love?” Constantine asks, stepping over to him and lighting a cigarette off of the still glowing embers. The dragon’s head rests behind him, face perpetually carved in an expression that can be only described as: What the fuck?

“Alright?” Gary exclaims. “That—dragon thing—I got burned by a dragon!”

“I told you that following me would only put you in jeopardy,” John said, kneeling down and cutting away the rest of Gary’s suit jacket.

“Are you kidding? I was _literally_ burned by a dragon. That’s so freakin’ cool!” Gary exclaims. “Like, people have stories about like, Julius Caesar or dinosaurs, but I get _dragons.”_

 _“_ You’re really passionate about this sort of stuff, aren’t you?” John asks, his expression brightening with barely disguised affection as he looked up into Gary’s eyes

At least he can use the remains of the suit jacket to make a compress after he’s done inspecting the wound. “Let’s see it then, love.”

Gary offers John his burned arm and looks away, hissing in pain when John turns his hand to examine his arm.

“Hey! That hurts!” he exclaims, snatching his arm away.

John releases a huff before he flicks the cigarette  to the ground using his heel to stomp down the still slightly embered butt.

“Just a first degree burn…could be confused for sunburn,” John says, his lips drawn together tight.

Gary’s shoulders drop and he glances up at John, his eyes widening, “I couldn’t get a cool dragon injury? I got stuck with sunburn? Aw man.”

He stands up and stretches out his arms before drawing back and hissing in pain. “Um, do burns grow in size?” he asks. The spot of red on his forearm had darkened, and lines are beginning to snake into his shirt.

John’s expression darkens and he stands before taking a look at the pattern of the burn spreading towards his chest, trailing like dark veins underneath Gary’s shirt.

“Get back in the camp, squire. Don’t move. Have a drink of water and lie down. You got that?” he commands, his voice even.  

His hand lands on Gary’s shoulder, and Gary doesn’t know how to construe this touch. Damn social conventions and the inability to flat out ask if John likes him. However, his thoughts return to the searing pain in his arm and he nods once.

He might not be the most _competent_ Time Bureau agent, but he knows trouble when a commanding officer uses the _Everything is Fine_ _TM_ voice. And this is no exception.

He only remembers glimpses of the next few hours. Or was it days? Weeks? Honestly he’s not really all that sure of anything anymore.

But everything occurs in scary bursts (much like they did the one time he got super blackout drunk). Everytime he opens his eyes something different is happening.

_John’s hands are cupping his face as he calls out Gary’s name. His voice sounds like he’s underwater. Are they swimming? He’s sleepy now._

_-_

_He’s being hoisted over a shoulder—and everything starts to heat up around him, or is it just him? But he’s too tired and sleepy to think._

_-_

_“Stay with me, love,” John says, a worried undercurrent in his voice._

_“Sleep,” Gary replies before his eyes close again._

_-_

_He’s in the sleeping bag, and his shirt has been torn off his body and the undershirt ripped and hanging open under his back._

_Distantly he hears a fire being lit and he hears the words of a spell. There’s something oddly comforting hearing the sound of magic being used for healing in John’s deep voice. It lulls him back to sleep._

When he wakes, there’s pain shooting up and down his right side. His bleary eyes open and he spots John asleep next to him, one hand resting protectively over Gary’s. A light snore escapes John’s lips and Gary smiles, his own fingers curling around his savior’s.

He can wait to move later. So he relaxes back into the sleeping bag, his eyes closing and his thoughts drifting off to dreamland.

#

When Gary wakes again, the pain in his side has lessened. However, there’s a weight pressed against his back, an arm slung across his waist. He’s frozen in place. What if this is an accident? What if John wakes up and thinks that Gary’s this secret pervert who lures innocent men into bed with him while feigning magical injuries? And that he tricked John to also ask him along on the mission? Or--?!

“Mph, love, y’r th’nkin’ too loud,” John mumbles, burying his face into the back of Gary’s neck.

And then he feels it. The obvious sign that John Constantine is interested in him. Near his hip, John laces their fingers together, and it’s ...kind of sweet. He slowly rubs his thumb over John’s hand and closes his eyes before he turns his face just a little to look back at John.

He does not expect John’s eyes to be wide open.

Oh. So….the hand holding thing isn’t an accident then.

Ohhhhkay.

“You’re headed down a dangerous path, pet,” John mumbles before he closes his eyes, leaning down to press feather light kisses at the hollow of Gary’s throat.

Gary lifts the hand that’s not tangled around John’s and he cups his cheek. “I work for a disgraced Time Master and I oversee the sledgehammer of the operating room. Er--well not _oversee_ , but kind of _see over_ . I think I can handle a little danger.” Gary thinks it’s almost laughable that anyone could claim to oversee the Legends, who were supposed to be _on_ this mission with them, and last he checked they would be there “any time now.”

Just then there’s a rustle from outside the tent and Gary promptly shrieks. His gaze falls upon John’s who’s stifling his own laughter.

Gary groans before leaning forward to bury his face in John’s neck.

“What’s that you were saying about danger, Gary?”

“I’m brave!” Gary exclaims.

“I don’t doubt it, love. Not many live to _see_ a Sea Dragon—let alone live long enough to _talk_ about it. You handled it well,” he adds, tilting Gary’s chin up and rubbing the tip of it with a calloused fingertip.

It smells like gunpowder and tobacco and old books and everything melds together to make such a delightful tapestry that Gary’s overwhelmed. Combining that with the praise? Well, he’s pretty sure that he’s going to release right then and there.

He tilts his chin down before he takes John’s thumb into his mouth, swirling a tongue over him before he lets it go. A slight preview of what may hopefully maybe probably definitely should come next.

“There’s not going to be a happy ending for me, Gary. You should run while you still can.”

“Not going anywhere,” Gary responds.

At the look in John’s eyes—a combination of confusion, relief, and utter fondness, Gary feels hope swell up in his chest and he surges forward and wraps his arms around John. Their mouths meet, lips slotting over one another and Gary takes a moment to worry John’s lower lip with his teeth.

“John,” he murmurs.

John pulls back, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. “What is it, Gary? Burn’s hurting? I have some healing salve. Should fix it up like any other burn wound,” John says, getting up to fetch his things.

Gary reaches out and grabs John’s wrist before pulling him back down into a kiss and John slowly moves between Gary’s legs. He pulls one of his legs over his hip and John’s hand slides up his thigh.

Feeling John’s hand traveling up his leg, Gary mourns for the fact that he’s still dressed from the waist down. So he begins to wriggle to get out of the trousers and John pauses before he takes both of Gary’s hands and pins them on either side of his head. “Keep these for me there, love, alright?”

Gary nods, his cock throbbing in anticipation for what might come next. He’s thoroughly enamoured of the man who dominates him so casually and so easily. His hands close into fists next to his head however as his aching, trapped dick twitches in interest. John pulls the fragments of the shirt aside, pressing kisses whenever he uncovers a new part of Gary’s body. But he’s ever so careful—completely gentle with the area that’s still healing.

“You’re still,” John kisses Gary, “resting,” another kiss.

“Well too freakin’ bad,” Gary responds, looking back up at John, his eyes so wide they practically take up half of his face. “I want this.”

John leans down and covers Gary’s mouth with his own, making quick work of both of their trousers and seconds later they’re both laying in the tent—naked save for the gauze he’d wrapped around Gary’s side. He reaches over to his trenchcoat and pulls out a small bottle of lubricant.

Gary’s eyes widen, his mouth agape with shock  (and some awe). “Did you really carry around lube with you? You knew you were gonna sleep with me?”

John arches an eyebrow before he smiles, his grin implike. “It’s actually quite handy for a few of my spells which require me to…well, let’s just say, violate a dead animal.”

Gary’s face screws up in mild disgust. “ _Yikes.”_

John squeezes some lube onto his fingertip before releasing a breathy chuckle. He kneels back between Gary’s legs and concentrates, but the way he looks at Gary makes the man giddy inside with anticipation. He finally makes a decision and leans forward to rest his forehead against Gary’s, pressing chaste kisses to his lips. He slowly begins trailing that slickened fingertip down Gary’s chest, circling a nipple before trailing down to his abdomen, stopping just short of the root of his cock. His brows are furrowed, his eyes sharp, as he takes every inch of Gary in with lips, teeth, and most of all his tongue.

When John’s tongue swirls around Gary’s nipple, Gary arches his head back, a high pitched moan filling the air around them. “You make gorgeous noises,” John comments as he settles down between Gary’s legs. With a glint in his eye, he slowly takes the tip of his tongue and licks around his scrotum, trailing around the edge before he just reaches the shaft. He still uses the tip, pressing down into the meat as he trails his tongue upwards, circling around the head of his dick.

Gary’s never really had sex with a man, but that didn’t mean he didn’t experiment some. But this? This is something else, this blowjob is masterful in all the right ways. And because he’s good at following orders, his hands remain clenched next to his head. He cries out in a mix of pleasure and frustration when John just presses harder with his tongue on the underside of Gary’s cock. And then—and _then_ the bastard has the fucking audacity to blow a trail up his cock.

“Can’t hold it,” Gary finally admitted, his voice a high pitched squeak.

John’s hands move up to grip at his thighs, fingers curling around his slender legs.

“You can come whenever you want, love,” John promises, a freshly lubed fingertip traveling down Gary’s perineum before it rests on the furled opening, below.

“Is this alright?” he asks the quivering mass below him.

Gary can only manage a shaky nod.

“But...I’d like you to try and wait until I’m in you and then we can come together,” John promises, his hand cupping Gary’s cheek. "Think you can manage that squire?" 

Gary nods and his hands are clenched so hard they leave crescent-shaped marks on his palm."

John takes his hands with the unoccupied hand and presses a kiss to his palm. All the while his fingers are still working  in and out of Gary.

A few moments later, he’s ready so John pushes the head of his cock against Gary’s opening.

“Let me know if it’s too much,” he says, nosing at Gary’s neck.

“I’m ready,” Gary promises, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Slowly, John pushes in, and he groans when he bottoms out into him.

“I’m going to move now,” he says, expressly keeping away from touching Gary’s cock.

Gary’s grateful for that, he already feels like he’s going to shatter and explode under the pressure.

John grunts as he begins to slowly pull out and push in, testing the waters as he speeds up, his hands digging into Gary’s hip on his uninjured side, the other hand is planted on the sleeping bag for leverage as his thrusts get more forceful, his breathing shallow and running ragged.

“I—need,” Gary manages, heat pooling at the base of his spine as he tries to stave off his orgasm for as long as possible.

“Tell me what you need,” John purrs, dragging his teeth across Gary’s shoulder.

“T-to touch you,” Gary says, his voice barely above a whisper.

John nods once giving him permission and Gary’s arms wrap around his back as he pulls him into a deep kiss, spilling onto both of their chests with a shout.

John follows not too long later, collapsing back next to him. He pulls Gary into his arms and he sighs before reaching over to his pack and pulling out a cigarette. He grabs his matchbook and lights it before making sure he’s facing away from Gary towards the ventilation at the side of their tent.

“Do you wanna talk about this?”

“Love, right now I just want to enjoy a cigarette and holding my last new shag.” He pauses. “For the record, I was hoping this would happen.”

Gary smiles. He knew it.

#

It’s a spring day a year later when the chuppah is placed outside. Only forty or so chairs are laid out on the lawn of the park. Gary stands out of the way with Zari, taking a deep breath as he practices his vows all over again.

The theme of their wedding is _mitzvah_. Doing good and creating connections around themselves and therefore strengthening Gary’s relationship with his faith. A trait that John finds endearing and supports wholeheartedly.

“You ready big chief?” Zari asks, leaning against a tree, her hand on her hip as she watches Gary sputter about.

“Um do I look ready? Why did we do this outside? Three different weather apps say that there’s a twenty percent chance of rain….I mean the other twenty I checked said it’d be clear, and the three that said it’d rain had really bad reviews….so…”

“It’s not gonna rain,” Zari promises. “It’s going to be perfect and nauseating and you and John can go on your magical honeymoon together and cast spells or whatever it is you two do.” Her face remains ever so deadpan, but the corners of her lips are tilting up.

Gary twists the engagement ring on his finger and he nods.

“You’ve done a lot of good for everyone around you,” Zari says. “You practically save the world on a weekly basis with your fiancé. You guys deserve to be happy.”

Gary smiles, his shoulders sagging in relief. “I think so,” he says as the music starts to play queuing the processional. “You better get going,” he says, pulling her into a hug.

She pats him twice on the back and heads to her seat.

As the guests file in and his childhood rabbi takes his place on stage, Gary feels connected with love and most of all he feels an inner peace he never thought he would.

John saved his life that day from the dragon’s curse—a healing act with no personal regard to himself. It was in that moment that Gary knew that his initial assessment was correct: that he’d marry this man.

Smiling at both of his parents, Gary begins his walk down the aisle, and when his eyes meet John’s—it’s magic.

——END—-

  



End file.
